Fresas
by Kmashi
Summary: Eijirō ama las fresas y ha generado una obsesión con ellas. La ilustración de la portada no me pertenece. Créditos a su autor.


_**¡Hola y adiós!**_

_**Advertencia**__: __**Contenido shonen-ai.**_

_**Disclaimer**__: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son propiedad de _**Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

**FRESAS**

Eijirō ama las fresas.

De un tiempo para acá sintió deseos de comerlas. Muchos… deseos…

Por eso compraba montones de ellas y las engullía como un delicioso bocadillo cada vez que podía. Más eso no parecía ser suficiente...

Luego, comenzó a experimentar.

Se las ingenió magistralmente para darle nuevos usos e incluirlas en cualquier platillo que se preparaba. Por ejemplo; la carne con salsa de fresas era deliciosa y su batido de proteínas sabor fresa también. ¡Hasta le dio algunas a Satō para que le preparara postres!

Pero hiciera lo que hiciera, era incapaz de detenerse. No podía soportarlo más.

Si seguía comiéndolas de esa manera pronto su piel se tornaría rojiza y seguramente ¡moriría! Bueno, no, pero definitivamente no era saludable.

Cuando se dio cuenta, el problema ya había mutado, transpolando esa obsesión a otros aspectos de su vida cotidiana y no sólo en las comidas. Pudo decirlo con certeza al percatarse que usaba pasta de dientes de color rojo, con un suave y delicioso aroma dulce. Ni decirlo por su ahora nuevo shampoo: _Fresas Tropicales_. Y no hablemos de sus recién compradas almohadas con estampados de fresas. ¡Rayos! ¡Eso era tan poco varonil!

Tarde o temprano debería enfrentar la realidad o se volvería loco. Esto simplemente era una treta para tapar con un dedo la verdad detrás de todo esto…

Le gusta.

Le gusta mucho.

A Kirishima le encantan las fresas, y se siente dichoso de tener a su alcance a una muy particular con el nombre de _Midoriya Izuku._

No sabe cuando esta analogía se implantó en su cabeza, ni porque no puede de dejar de pensar en ella, pero constantemente se ve reafirmada. Tan sólo basta con posar sus ojos en él y la magia desbordante de la imaginación comienza a trabajar.

La explicación más sencilla pudiera ser la indescriptible fascinación que experimenta por esos frutos rojos o quizás… es que esta tan enamorado que ya no sabe como canalizar las emociones que efervecen desde su interior y que se negaba rotundamente a aceptar hasta ahora por lo complicado que resulta una relación entre dos hombres y que a su corta edad apenas si puede asimilar por el miedo. Aunque se lo pregunte mil veces más, no encuentra una respuesta clara.

Sin embargo, ya no puede quedarse sin hacer nada. Debe averiguarlo para encontrar la tan ansiada paz que necesita.

Ahora, observa embelesado al culpable de todo esto mientras duerme, intentando descifrar que es aquello que le trae completamente loco por él. Podría decir un millón razones. Ese chico rebosaba de tantos atributos grandiosos que le convertían en el hombre más genial que hubiese conocido, pero necesitaba encontrar las que se adecuaran mejor a esa comparación. Que fuera la hora de la siesta y que sus ojos se hallaran a una distancia tan corta del objeto de estudio, le dio el tiempo necesario para despejar su mente y que la verdad fuera expuesta ante él.

Pero pobre Eijirō, su plan fue frustrado apenas al comenzar; porque, en ese instante, cuando aun lo analizaba, Izuku abrió lentamente sus ojos al sentir una presencia cerca, y aunque no percibía ni un ápice de maldad de la persona que invadió su habitación, era natural que averiguara de quién se trataba. Estaba preparado para todo. Bueno, para todo, menos para encontrar a escasos centímetros esos impactantes rubís de Kirishima examinándole con detallada fascinación.

¡Un ataque inesperado! Y del mayor calibre, debía aclarar.

—¡¿K-Kirishima-kun…?! —Estalló por la vergüenza, y su boca tembló al no saber que decir ante tan increíble situación.

Eijirō tampoco pudo moverse, no fue capaz de siquiera parpadear al haber sido descubierto y al estar completamente pasmado en su persona.

La luz del atardecer que se colaba entre las ventanas se reflejaba en la perlada piel del peliverde como si de una aparición divina se tratara; hermoso, radiante, cautivador, simplemente perfecto.

¿Cómo era posible que existiese una persona así? ¿Por qué su corazón no puede dejar de latir con tanta ferocidad? ¿Por qué carajos tenía la insana obsesión de comparar a Midoriya con las fresas? Y fue entonces, justo en ese momento, que lo comprendió.

El sonrojo que se extendía por todo el rostro de Midoriya le recordaba al color de las fresas. Un rojo intenso que develaba la tierna timidez que le caracterizaba. Pero esa, era sólo una de las varias similitudes que vislumbró. Una de ellas en específico, fueron sus adorables pecas, que decoraban la epidermis de manera formidable y que hacían juego con sus rizos, verdes, cual hojas enmarañadas. Al igual que las fresas…

¡Rayos! Ya no podía – ni quería– negarlo más.

Le gustaba, Midoriya.

¡No!

_Estaba completamente enamorado de él._

Y le importaba un carajo si los dos eran hombres.

En el silencio que se formó luego de eso, sus corazones latieron al unísono, diciendo todo tan solo con el suave aleteo que hacía eco interior.

Porque, por otro lado, Midoriya Izuku no podía estar más enamorado de Kirishima de lo que ya lo estaba. Desde hace un tiempo lo sabía. Convivían mucho durante sus prácticas y aquello le había permitido ver una nueva faceta de su compañero que le cautivó. Nunca se atrevió a nada, para él estaba bien con sólo disfrutar desde lejos de la genialidad de Kirishima. Él era tan fuerte, atractivo y con una personalidad tan brillante que se creía incapaz e inmerecedor de pedir algo más que una simple amistad.

Pero todos esos temores mal infundidos parecían hacer desaparecido en estos instantes. La proximidad que compartían era la suficiente como para sentir la cálida respiración del otro y detallar con minuciosidad los ojos contrarios que decían tantas cosas como si de un libro abierto se trataran. Sus pechos comenzaron a subir y bajar con más rapidez en cuanto sus respiraciones se descontrolaron convirtiéndose casi en jadeos; y acto seguido, no hubo necesidad de esperar ni decir nada; sus cuerpos hablaban por sí solos.

Se besaron.

Se abrazaron.

Se abrieron a sus impulsos permitiéndoles expresar lo que sentían por algunos minutos, hasta el aliento les faltó.

—Me gustas. Me gustas, Midoriya —soltó repentinamente Eijirō, no pudiendo guardar más el secreto—. Si no te lo decía me iba a volver loco. ¡En verdad me gustas!

—Ahh… T-Tú… ¡T-Tú también me gustas, Kirishima-kun…!

Y esa respuesta era más que suficiente.

Volvió a besarle con la misma intensidad al sentirse completamente correspondido y aliviado, como si toda esa presión que lo aplastaba hubiera desaparecido de inmediato. Se ha apoderado de su boca con lujuria y con necesidad, saboreándole gustoso, transmitiéndole al otro todos los sentimientos que borboteaban en él y hubiera querido continuar hasta las últimas instancias a no ser porque recordó algo…

Fue inevitable sonreír al percatarse, que aún existían mucha comparaciones de su enamorado con aquella fruta que le obsesionó, y que con tan sólo besarle distinguía: como lo dulce y suave que era, el cómo su boca era tan jugosa y sus labios tan carnosos.

Pero eso ya no importaba, ni ahora ni nunca más. Disfrutaría de este momento en su totalidad y de la inmensa felicidad que le llenaba; no tenía que seguir buscando una razón, porque podría _saciar sus antojos_ cada vez que quisiera, ahora disponía de una cosecha única y especial de _fresas_, solo para él.

* * *

_No sé que fue esto, pero necesitaba escribirlo…_

_Espero que les guste._

_Saludos._

_Byebye!_


End file.
